Curiosity Killed the Cat
by Ermelinde
Summary: A Gryffindor’s curiosity leads her into a new adventure— stalking Blaise Zabini.


**Title:** Not a Hufflepuff  
**Author:** Serpent  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing(s):** Surprise Gryffindor Girl/Blaise Zabini  
**Character(s):** Blaise Zabini, Gryffindor Girl  
**Summary:** A Gryffindor's curiosity leads her into a new adventure—stalking Blaise Zabini.  
**Prompt(s):** View  
**Word Count:** 1,062

* * *

**READ ME: **This fic will be a series of one shots all centered on the two characters introduced in this chapter. They're all connected.

* * *

Curiosity killed the cat; that saying was very fitting for most Gryffindors. Especially since the lion--a big cat-- was their blazon. This personality trait was also the reason why one Gryffindor found herself following the Slytherin Mystery, Blaise Zabini, down into the bowls of Hogwarts. 

Shuddering, she pulled her cloak tighter to her body and peeked around the corner and squeaked when she saw that Zabini had stopped and was staring straight at her. But then he was moving once more, his graceful gait making his robes sway in memorizing motion behind him.

Well, it was only memorizing if you stared at him far too long to be healthy.

Maybe he hadn't noticed her for it was quite dark in the dungeons. In fact, she was sure she smelt mildew and the hem of her robes were grey with dust. These parts of the dungeons were obviously unused and the house-elves probably hadn't even noticed.

Why was Zabini here?

The Gryffindor girl followed after him, a blush bright on her cheeks. She was stupid and rash, but after her clash with this Slytherin boy earlier she really wanted to know why he wasn't an arrogant bastard like the rest of those filthy tossers.

No, he was charming but snide-- Snide, but also sarcastic. And sure he had a super cute scowl.

And he was cold. Distant. He didn't seem to get along well with most of the other Slytherins.

But he also seemed to be just the same as the other sneaky, sly, and cunning folk of Slytherin

He hated Muggles and Muggle-born.

She kept a giggle to herself and noticed her prey was far ahead of her. Rushing after him in her stocking feet (having realized she couldn't follow him in her trainers without being caught early on); she hid behind a statue when he glanced over his shoulder. Holding her breath, she silently prayed for all the gods above that he would continue on his way.

She didn't hear anything and so she peered around the corner and saw…

He was gone.

Zabini vanished, gone, bye-bye…HE WASN'T THERE!

The lone Gryffindor glanced behind her and saw no one. Giving a frustrated growl, she helplessly looked around.

_Where the hell am I? _

Pivoting around in a huff, she gave a disdainful glance to the dusty floor and started to storm away, when a strong hand fell on her shoulder, the tight grip making her stop. The girl screamed and the person chuckled darkly, before forcefully turning her around.

Burning, dark eyes of the boy she had been stalking carefully appraised her with an unidentifiable gleam in those terrifying orbs.

"I was expecting a Hufflepuff, but I suppose a Gryffindor is just as good," Zabini murmured smoothly, reminding her of glassy surface of Hogwarts Lake in the evening. She knew, somehow, that just like a lake one wrong move will cause ripples of disturbance.

But the Gryffindor jerked away and his grip on her tightened, her robe clenched in his fist.

"Why were you following me?" Zabini hissed. He was quite tall compared to her and his hiss sent pleasant shivers down her spine.

Pleasant shivers—shite, he had to have hexed her!

"No reason, now let go!" Lavender yelped, an angry scowl crossing her face. She knew after this she was going to burn these robes.

Now both hands were gripping her shoulders-- Lavender's scowl increased a tenth fold and she tried jerking away from him once more, but his grip was far too firm for her liking. Damn him.

"Now, there has to be a very _important_ reason why you've been _trying_ to act like a Slytherin and have been following me around for the past…oh, half an hour? Hmm?" Golly, he looked so smug that she just wanted to kiss that highly annoying expression off his face.

Wait, kiss?

She didn't like him like that!

Okay, Lavender did but she was still in a state of denial.

He quirked a brow at her stubborn silence and slowly allowed his hands to fall back to his sides.

Lavender noticed he had very elegant hands, like most aristocrats, and couldn't help but wonder how his fingers would feel if they were to flutter across her collar bone…

She was getting far too ahead of herself.

The Gryffindor cleared her throat, "I was only following you because I was curious." Not quite a lie, only a half truth.

"Really." It was a statement, not a question and his tone was so bland--his expression utterly, annoyingly, frustratingly blank—that she knew that Zabini didn't believe her.

"Yes," Lavender replied coolly, brushing a stray brown curl from her face.

The Gryffindor was oblivious to the fact the dark skinned boy's eyes followed her hand and watched with odd interest as she tucked it behind an ear.

Gathering her courage, for which Gryffindors were famous for, Lavender appraised him carefully for a brief moment. He was tall for his age, and had dark skin that she seemed to be attracted to (for after Seamus, she had a crush on Lee Jordan and then Dean Thomas). His eyes, however, were slanted and his face was long with tantalizing high cheekbones.

Zabini wasn't a lackey of Malfoy, but he hated muggle-borns, which made Lavender nervous around him. She was pureblooded, but her mother had raised her to be a muggle until she was accepted to Hogwarts.

Did that mean he would hate her too?

Lavender caught the suspicion in his eyes and gave him a weak smile. Quickly, she closed the distance between them and stood up on her tipsy-toes while using his broad shoulders for balance as she pressed a kiss to his lips.

Her courage failed her and she pivoted around and fled, blushing furiously, but unable to forget the smooth feeling of his lips against her's. She had barely kissed him, only brushing her lips gently against his.

But Lavender Brown did indeed kiss Blaise Zabini, and she was dating Ron Weasley too. Blindly, she made her way out of the Slytherin dungeons, getting lost twice, but her heart pounded so hard that she thought it was going to explode from her chest.

Just great.

The Gryffindor missed the dumfounded expression on the Slytherin's usually emotionless face.

If Lavender had seen it, well…

She would have giggled.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Suggestions? Questions? Do ask! So... READ AND REVIEW! Even if it's just to say Update Soon.**


End file.
